View from Heaven
by stui
Summary: You broke your promise. Now what am I supposed to do? Who am I supposed to run to? I have too many questions and you're not here to answer them. AxelRoxas Warning for spoiler.


**A/N: **Insomnia struck again last night. This one came to me at 12:20. The song is View from Heaven by Yellowcard. It usually makes me want to cry.

**Disclaimer: **There is a can of 'Ready-to-Decorate Icing' sitting on the desk in front of me. Hmm…I wonder…

**Warning: **Most people know the ins and outs of KHII even if they haven't played the game but just as a precaution. This story focuses around a spoiler.

View from Heaven

_I'm just so tired_

_Won't you sing me to sleep?_

You were sent on a simple mission. Stop the Keyblade Master. Since you turned your back on the Organization, the Dusks worked against you.

_And fly through my dreams_

_So I can catch a ride with you tonight_

Even accompanied by Sora and friends, you were still in to deep. You told me you would come back. You _promised_, Axel, but you just had to play hero.

_And get away from this place_

_Have a new name and face_

I was told you put your entire being into a single attack just to save the others. What an idiot. Sora may be my Somebody but you mean so much more to me.

_I just ain't the same without you in my life_

What could have made you do that? Maybe Sora's resemblance to me?

_Late night drives_

_All alone in my car_

_I can't help but start_

_Singin' lines from all our favorite songs_

I was told you went with a smile on your face and sarcasm dripping from your words. I didn't expect any less from you.

_And melodies in the air_

_Singin' life just ain't fair_

_Sometimes I still just can't believe you're gone_

Why couldn't I have been there? Damn it all, Sora is no replacement for me. He's so naïve. He actually believed that you would live through something like that. You're both idiots.

_And I'm sure the view from heaven_

_Beats the hell out of mine here_

I probably would have tried to persuade you not to leave, too.

_And if we all believe in heaven_

_Maybe we'll make it through_

_One more year down here_

What the hell am I supposed to do now, Axel? I never talked to the others because you were all I needed. You never thought before you did anything. I could never read you well enough to be prepared for anything you did. Maybe that's what drew me to you.

_I feel your fire when it's could in my heart_

_Reminding me of my last night with you_

Why'd you leave me alone?

_I only need one more day_

_Just one more chance to say_

_I wish that I had gone up with you too_

After you told me you loved me I thought, 'Fuck Xemnas. I don't have to have a heart to love.' I was told once that love is forever so why did you go?

_And I'm sure the view from heaven_

_Beats the hell out of mine here_

_And if we all believe in heaven_

You also told me that Nobodies don't have afterlives. Liar.

_Maybe we'll make it through one more year_

I went back to your room just to lie in your bed. The pillow was still damp from your wet hair. You had to come get me out of the rain again.

_You won't be coming back_

_And I didn't get to say goodbye_

_I really wish I got to say goodbye_

I rolled over to the side of the bed that I had designated as mine long ago and buried my face in the damp pillow. Sadness is an emotion, isn't it? Because I let out all of mine. I started crying and finally stopped when my chest burned and tears refused to fall. Even when you're not here you still keep me warm.

_And I'm sure the view from heaven_

_Beats the hell out of mine here_

_And if we all believe in heaven_

_Maybe we'll make it through one more year_

What do I do now, Axel? I snapped at Demyx when he tried to comfort me. I don't think I should have. He believes we have hearts, you know? I guess he can't be too bad.

_I hope that all is well in heaven_

'_Cause it's all shot to hell down here_

_I hope that I find you in heaven_

'_Cause I'm so lost without you down here_

I'm not following Xemnas' orders anymore. If it gets me killed I don't care. Until then I'll see what Demyx wants. He never shuts up.

_You won't be coming back_

_And I didn't get to say goodbye_

_I really wish I got to say goodbye_

I'll talk to you later, Axel. Oh one more thing, I love you too.


End file.
